Fairy Tail Academy
by Julyheartfillia02
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is a normal teenage girl. She just moved to Magnolia and she is hoping to stay away from the richest and the most cocky boys. But what happens if her plan didn't work? Will she make enemies? Lovers? Friendships maybe? Choices of pairings: RoLu, NaLu, SiCy, LaLu, CoLu, JelLu, Gale, GraLu
1. Chapter 1

_**Fairy Tail Academy**_

~Lucy~

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock I reached out and pressed the 'off' button, but the alarm clock button got stock.

"Not again" I complained

I pressed the 'off' button over and over again but nothing happened. I took my fluffy, pink pillow from my bed and threw it to the alarm clock.

'Finally silence' I thought.

I pulled myself out of bed (if that's even possible) and started to walk towards my super organized closet. I opened the drawer and started to look for something to wear. I took out a pink tank top and some ripped white shorts. After I got all my undergarment too I skipped towards the bathroom, and when I got there I started to strip. I turned on the warm but not burning hot water from my shower, and when it was to my liking I stepped inside the shower and began to wash myself with my favorite strawberries and vanilla body wash.

* * *

~After the shower~

I stepped out of my shower and began to dry my blonde hair. Then I began to put my pink with cheetah print laced bra on and matching panties. After putting my undergarments on I began to put my pink tank top and my ripped white shorts, I walked out of the bathroom to look for some shoes. "Aha!" I said when I found the shoes I was looking for. They were white sandals with golden straps for decoration.

After putting my clothing on I began to search for my fake, black, nerdy glasses. When I finally found them I looked at them in horror. They were….. They were BROKEN! My only chance of keeping people away from me and it was broken. The only reason why I try to keep people away from me is because I don't like attention, oh god, I HATE and I repeat HATE attention. The reason why I hate it is because when I was a little girl I LOVED attention, so I was a part in the drama theater in middle school.

**~Flashback~**

"**This month students, we will be participating in a role contest. Basically we have to act a play, and for our play we will be doing it based on a song. A song I will write and one of you whether you like it or not, will have to be the girl who sings the song and a boy will have to sing another song." Mrs. Jen explained. "Mmmm let me see… Lucy you will be the girl who sing the song and….. James you will be the boy who sings the other song. Come see me in my office right now for me to give you you're reacquired song for the play."**

* * *

**~ At Mrs. Jen's office~**

**Lucy and James got their respective song and started practicing. The show was in two weeks so they didn't have a lot of time to practice it, like in others plays the students were in, they at least had a month to memorize their scrip so this time was frustrating for all the students who will be a part of the play.**

* * *

**~ Time skip two weeks~**

**~ At the play~**

" – **So please give me a chance." When the boy finished his song the crowd erupted with cheers. Lucy came to the stage and got prepared. She had to admit she was nervous but really happy she got to sing.**

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

**Lucy walked to the right side of the theater and continued to sing.**

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl  
You always had to be

Conceal, don't feel

Don't let them know

**Lucy was walking to the left of the teather until someone threw god knows what at her and she stepped on it lost her balance and…..**

Well now they-"

**And she tripped. "Owi" Lucy whined "Hahahaha" "What a looser!" people started to laugh and started to offend Lucy for her big accident on stage. "I'm never gonna be the center of attention anymore!" Lucy said as she sat up and started to cry. But they all knew she had a wonderful voice.**

**~End of Flashback~**

So that's what happened to me that made me loose the happiness of being the center of attention. I guess I was a big little wanna be when I was small. I always dreamed of being a super popular actress and singer, but that never happened before and will not happen now.

Today is the worst day of my life… I think. Today is the worst day of my life because today is the first day of school. Let me rephrase that today is MY first day of school. You see, I moved here in Magnolia two weeks ago, and so far I do not like it. I don't know why but I just don't like it here in Magnolia. Oh I know the reason why I don't like it here, and it's because I had to transfer schools and now I'm a freshman in Fairy Tail Academy or as I like to say it FTA it makes it shorter. One thing that annoys me is that all the richest teenagers go to FTA, and they are really destructive and cocky. At least that's what people say. They also say that their names are Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Cobra something I forgot his last name, Jellal Fernandez, Laxus Dreyar, Sting Eucliffe, and last but not least Rougue Cheney. The people also say that they are all cousins too! Oh this is going to be a pain in my butt. I just hope that I won't run to one of them in FTA.

"GRRR" my stomach was making funny noises. I guess I'm hungry. I didn't eat dinner last night because I forgot to clean the bathroom and thrust me if you live with one of the most popular and the most formal boy in Magnolia your bathroom is going to be rally messy with lots of cream or hair gel and stuff like that. I fell pity for myself because I have to live with that person. And that person is my brother, Loke Heartfillia.

"Honey breakfast is ready!" mom said, nope mom screamed from the kitchen so Loke would wake up. I ran to the kitchen only to be met by my beautiful mother and some super perfectly cooked pancakes. "Ohayo mom" I greeted "Ohayo sweetie" mom replied back. "Hey Lucy, could you please check the mail?" mom asked "sure" I replied. I went to the key holder and got the mail key. I ran to the mail box and got out the mail. I started checking for any bills or any important things until I found a pink envelope with the name of Jude Heartfilla printed on it. I ran quickly to the recycling can and threw the envelope in it.

After I ran back to the kitchen I started devouring the pancakes. When I finished I went to the bathroom to clean my teeth and then I grabbed my school bag. "I'm leaving I said as I was making my way to the front door. "Wait!" Loke said as he ran to catch up to me. After he was by my side we both smiled and walked to our new school.

* * *

**XxxxX**

**Authors note:**

**Hi guys thank you for reading my official first story. I wrote another one but I erased it so that one doesn't count.**

**Sorry if there is bad grammar or something that doesn't fit well, English is my second language so I'm sorry if I write like a baka. Please no mean comments this is my first actual story I'm not going to erase. **

**So I don't know about you guys but I think I'm going to make this story a RoLu or a NaLu. It's a fifty-fifty chance. I don't know why but I like Rougue and Lucy together even though they have no connections or talks but you know what they say opposites attract!**

**I also like Natsu and Lucy together too so I'm not sure who is going to win Lucy's heart. Well I guess that's my opinion so please no mean comments about my opinions.**

* * *

**Here is the competitions for Lucy's heart.**

**ROUGUE-1**

**NATSU -1**

**STING-0**

**JELLA -0**

**GAJEEL-0**

**LAXUS-0**

**COBRA-0**

**OTHER-0**


	2. The beginning of my messed up life

_Fairy Tail Academy_

Chapter two

* * *

**~Normal Pov~**

Loke and Lucy walked towards FTA with big smiles spread across their face. Today wasn't Loke's first day of school. In fact Loke has been In FTA all his high school years, this year he is a senior. Loke is wearing the boys' uniform which consist a white button shirt with the FTA sign on the right part of the chest, gray jeans and black leather shoes. Although the shirt he is wearing has the three top buttons, un-buttoned.

"Are you ready, Lucy?" The worried orange haired brother of hers said. "I think so", Lucy replied really nervous since her black ugly glasses broke, she had to throw them to the thrash and that made her confidence in not being noticed go down. Even if Loke doesn't seem overly protective of his sister, he is. He even beat up one boy who was trying to flirt with his sister. Lets just hope that not all the boys who watch Lucy have a black eye, or a broken nose when they get home.

* * *

By now Lucy and Loke were standing in front of a very big school. "woah" Lucy said in surprise. The school was no ordinary school, in the front the main doors were big and golden, in the front of the school there was a very beautiful garden in very good care. Also the school was really big, at least two mansions together side by side made the school. Of course it was really big because there was a middle school, and a high school in FTA. "Okay Luce, let's go to the main office to get your schedule and your uniform" Loke said. "O- kay" Lucy said trying to snap out of her gaze.

When they arrived at the main office they were greeted by the receptionist named Karen .At least that is what her name tag says. "Ohayo my sister here is new, and she needs to get her schedule and her uniform."Loke explained to the receptionist. "Name?" Karen asked "Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia."Lucy said quietly. "Alright Lucy, here is your schedule and here is your uniform," Karen said handing Lucy the girls uniform "Better change quick, classes start in six minutes, and I don't think you want to be late your first day of school, do you?" Karen asked Lucy "N-no I don't." Lucy whispered. "Loke, go and take her to the girls bathroom. And wait for her OUTSIDE! Unlike the other time." Karen murmured the last part to herself with a hint of pink on her cheeks. "Y-yeah" Loke stuttered trying to get the picture of Karen changing in the bathroom when he went in. "Come on Loke." Lucy whispered to her brother who was blushing madly by now.

They walked together in silence until they reached the girls bathroom. Lucy told her brother to wait outside until she finished changing to the uniform Karen had given her.

The girls uniform consisted a white button shirt, a gray headband, a gray skirt that reached the tights and a pair on gray sneakers. When Lucy finished changing she packed her other clothes in her backpack and walked out of the bathroom. "Okay, here is a map of the school and your schedule. See ya at lunch, sis!" Loke said as he walked to his classroom.

**~Lucy~**

I unfolded the piece of paper and started to read my schedule.

_**Name: Lucy Heartfillia**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Homeroom Class: 2-A**_

_**First period: 2-A math**_

_**Second period: 2-C science**_

_**Third period: P.E**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Fourth period: L.A**_

_**Fifth period: Health**_

'I guess I have to look for class 2- A' I thought. I started looking down at the map Loke had given me, it was really confusing. I wasn't watching were I was going and I bumped into someone. I fell on my butt and started to pick up my things. " Sorry" I said quietly, " Watch were you're going blondie!" Someone yelled at me. When I finally finished picking my stuff up I looked up to see an angry person looking down at me. Suddenly I realize who he was. He was Sting, Sting Eucliffe. One of the most arrogant, selfish, popular and richest boys in this school. "I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you I was just looking at the map because I am lost." I explained to him quietly, almost like a whisper. "And you are blonde too." I whispered only for me to hear what I said. "Tch, whatever blondie." Sting said. I sweat dropped, 'does he even know he is blonde too?' I asked myself.

* * *

Then I started walking to class 2-A. I was greeted by an orange haired man, I assume he is the teacher. "Hello, you must be Lucy Heartfillia, am I right?" The teacher asked. I simply nodded "Alright! Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy, my name is Gildarts and I am your math teacher." The teacher introduced himself. "Come in when I call you, got it?" didn't wait for my answer he just ran into the room and started to calm his rowdy class down.

**~Normal Pov~**

When Gildarts walked in there was chairs thrown and the sound of students arguing. "ALRIGHT CLASS SEADLE DOWN!" Suddenly all the class became quiet. "Today we have a new student in our class, so please control yourselves." Gildarts said. As soon as he finished the students started to ask questions to their friends. "Is it a girl?" "If it is I hope she is hot!" Students said "Okay you may come in darling." Gildarts said to Lucy. Lucy took this as a slue for her to come in. She opened the door and started walking in. People started saying stuff and whistling to her. This was the reason why she wanted her glasses. To keep attention away from her. "Please introduce yourself." The teacher said. "Ohayo, my name is Lucy mice to meet you all." Lucy whispered quietly to the class. "Alright Ms. Lucy please take a seat next to… Rougue. Rougue please raise your hand" A hand was raised and girls started giving death glares to Lucy because she got to sit with their 'Rougue-sama'. The hand belong to a black haired boy with red eyes and he had an emotionless face. Lucy slowly walked up to the seat next to him and greeted him, just to be ignored. 'This is going to be a long day' Lucy though. Well that was the beginning of her new super messed up life.

* * *

**XxxxX**

**Ohayo minna! Thank you for the good comments and for voting in who she should end up with.**

**Here are the votes so far.**

**Rougue – 4**

**Natsu – 4**

**Laxus – 4**

**Sting – 3**

**Jellal – 2**

**Gajeel – 2**

**Cobra – 2**

**Gray - 0**

**Other – 1**

**Remember you guys you can always vote for other people!**


	3. Good Friends

_Fairy__ Tail Academy_

**Chapter three**

* * *

**~No ones Pov~**

As was giving the lesson about equations and mathematical things three boys were staring at a beautiful blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes. Lucy was staring at the window not bothering to listen to what was saying because she already knew all of the math equations he was writing in the board.

In Lucy's last school Mermaid Heel she was the top number one student because of her extravagant knowledge of math, science, History, and health. She always got straight A's and she always looked outside the window in her classes for an unknown reason.

"Ms. Lucy would you mind solving thus equation for us?" Mr. Gildarts asked because he caught her not paying attention in class. He was also smirking because the problem he gave her was a super hard problem that not even he knew the correct answer without using a calculator. Lucy stood up from her chair and started making her way towards the board. For her this was an easy problem so she finished it in seconds. After that she bowed to her teacher and went to her seat keeping her head down.

"H-How did she do it correctly?" All of the students thought at the same time. While all the students and the teacher excluding Lucy were thinking of a reasonable explanation to know how she knew the correct answer a boy with pink- salmon hair and another boy with blonde hair kept looking at the blonde beauty in front of them. Lucy already knew that they were looking at her so she made her way towards them and asked "May I help you with something or are you just some random stalkers?" She said in a whisper voice so no one knew what they were said except for the two boys. "N-no sorry" The pink haired boy sai almost fainting because he had been holding an unknown breath since she walked inside the classroom. The blonde just placed a grin in his face and asked "Nope but are you the blonde beauty who will go out with me?" He asked smirking all the way "In your dreams" Lucy said walking away from them with a faint blush in her cheeks.

* * *

When class was over Lucy started heading towards her next class but only to be stopped by a salmon haired boy with a big smile on his face "Ohayo names Natsu" The boy introduced himself "My name is Lucy nice to meet you, Natsu" Lucy said trying to get away but only to be stopped again by another boy with blonde hair known as Sting. "Nice to see you again blondie." He said with a cocky grin in his face "I see you rejected Natsu-san already!" Sting said and started to laugh "Not at all! I just introduced myself you-" Natsu said and was about to start a fight but he got interrupted by the one and only Erza Scarlet also known as the 'Titania'. "Do I hear a fight?" The redheaded girl questioned looking at he two boys with her famous death glare "Not at all see! We are friends" Natsu and Sting said shaking in fear. Finally Erza stopped staring at them and walked toward Lucy. "Ohayo my name is Erza. I hear you are new, am I correct?" "Yes" Lucy said also shaking in fear by her previous encounter with the boys. "Good I hope we can be good friends!" Erza said smiling. Lucy sweat dropped, one minute she was all scary and the other she was a good cheerful girl. "y-yeah" Lucy said. She looked at her schedule and then at the clock, then realized that she was going to be late. Lucy started to walk away and started to head towards her next class.

* * *

The blonde girl entered the science class and started to look for an empty seat. Lucy found an empty seat located in the back of the classroom much to her relief. She sat down and looked around, Lucy saw that she was seating next a girl with blue hair and she predicted that she was the quiet type. But she was wrong. "Ohayo I'm Levy" The brunette next to her said. "I'm Lucy" Lucy replied. "Can I call you Lu-chan? I just have a feeling that we are going to be great friends!" Levy asked with a grin in her small face "Sure Levy-chan." Lucy said. Lucy had a feeling that they are going to be good friends too.

* * *

**XxxX**

**I am so sorry for taking so long in updating! I have been really busy so please forgive me! And please forgive me for this short chapter! **

**I have been planning in writing another story with magic on it. But I won't if you guys don't want me too. So please review and tell me if you want or don't want me to write another story. If I do write another story I will keep on writing this story too so no worries. And arigato for reading minna! Here are the votes!**

**Rougue – 9**

**Natsu – 6**

**Sting- 6**

**Jellal – 5**

**Gajeel – 2**

**Laxus – 5**

**Cobra – 2**

**Gray – 2**

**Other – 1**

**Thank you for voting! Remember you still can vote!**


End file.
